


Best Way to Spend a Rainy Day

by Sassywrites77



Series: Kakashi's Birthday Celebration [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caught in the Rain, Fluff, Kakashi and his Dogs, M/M, Neighbors, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Kakashi gets caught in the rain with his dogs and gets help from his cute neighbor, Iruka.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kakashi's Birthday Celebration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912705
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Best Way to Spend a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 for the September event for Kakashi's birthday with the prompt Rainy Day for The Kakashi Lounge Discord. This is a continuation from A Cute Neighbor but that story doesn't have to be read in order to read this one.

Normally, Kakashi loved rainy days. If he wasn’t working and had no other obligations, he would spend those days curled up in bed reading, his dogs piled around him as they all made a lazy day of it.

Being caught in the rain with eight wet dogs was  _ not _ his idea of a good time at all. “Stupid weather forecast,” he muttered to himself as he trudged down the sidewalk, he and his dogs a sopping mess, as he made his way from the local dog park back to his apartment. Usually, the length of the trip from the park back home was not an issue even with the park being several blocks away. However, being soaked by the sudden downpour made the trip seem unbearably long. 

He was still a couple of blocks from home when an old Volkswagon van rumbled up beside him. The driver leaned across the seat to roll the passenger-side window down, and Kakashi was surprised to see his cute, little neighbor sitting in the driver’s seat.

“I thought that was you!” Iruka exclaimed. “Do you want a lift home? I know you’re already web but at least you would haven’t to walk in the rain anymore,” he added with a bright smile.

“Thank you, but my dogs,” Kakashi replied waving a hand at the miserable-looking pups. “I wouldn’t want them to mess up your van.”

“Pfft,” Iruka responded with a laugh. “This old thing? It’s hauled teenage boys around multiple times...teenage boys with food and drinks. Your dogs can’t possibly make more of a mess than them.”

Kakashi shrugged giving another look at his dogs who seemed to be pleading with their eyes for him to accept the offer. He opened the back door and ushered them in before climbing into the front seat.

The two men chatted on the way home, Kakashi learning that Iruka bought the van for the sole purpose of being able to cart one of his students and his friends to places. The boy lived in an orphanage and had only recently made some good friends who were also students of Iruka. Kakashi couldn’t help but like his neighbor even more for his kind-heartedness.

As they pulled up to the apartment building, Iruka asked Kakashi how he was able to keep so many dogs.

“I know the owner of the building. He inherited it, so he doesn’t want to sell it. I keep an eye on things, make sure any problems are taken care of, and he lets me keep as many dogs as I want as long as they don’t mess anything up.”

“Sounds like a good arrangement,” Iruka said as they climbed out of the van. “So how do you want to do this?” he asked, his head nodding toward the wet dogs in the back of his van. It was still raining, and their apartment building didn’t have a garage.

“Let’s get them to the lobby, then I’ll run upstairs and get some towels. We can contain the mess they make to one area that way.”

Iruka nodded as Kakashi opened the back door. Together they herded the wet dogs into the lobby of the apartment building before Kakashi dashed up the stairs. He stripped his wet clothes off as soon as he stepped into his apartment, leaving the wet pile by the door and making his way to the bathroom. He squeezed the water out of his hair then rubbed it with a towel. Grabbing an armful of towels, he headed to the bedroom next. Dumping the towels on the bed, he quickly pulled on a pair of sweats and tank top then grabbed the towels off the bed. He shoved his feet into a dry pair of sneakers and ran back down to the lobby. He smiled as he reached the bottom step and heard Iruka talking quietly to his dogs. Could this man stop being so cute? 

Kakashi dropped the stack of towels, and the two each grabbed a towel and started drying the dogs, both of them tackling Bull together after taking care of the smaller dogs. After the dogs were much dryer, Kakashi bundled the towels together, holding them to his chest as he and Iruka guided the eight dogs up the stairs and to Kakashi’s apartment. 

Kakashi let the dogs in, throwing the bundle of towels inside with his wet clothes then turned to Iruka. “Thank you so much for the ride and for helping dry them off. I’m sure that wasn’t how you expected your afternoon to go.”

Iruka flapped his hand. “No problem. Let’s say we’re even since you wouldn’t let me pay to clean the shirt I dumped coffee on,” he said as he rubbed the scar on his nose, face flushing pink.

“Nope,” Kakashi answered. “I insist on treating you to dinner. We can order in. I’ll probably introduce you to my dogs,” he said with a grin.

“O...okay. Let me just go get changed. I’ll be back in a few?” 

Kakashi nodded. “Okay.”

Iruka walked to his apartment door. Just as he opened it, Kakashi asked, “You like ramen?”

Iruka grinned. “Love it.”

“Good,” I know a great place nearby.

“Ichiraku?”

“Ah, of course, you know it.”

“Naruto, the student I was telling you about? It’s his favorite, so we eat there a lot.”

“Oh, well I can order something else.” Kakashi offered.

“No, no!” Iruka exclaimed. “As I said, I love it, so that sounds really good.”

“Alright. See you in a few minutes then.”

Thirty minutes later, Iruka having officially met each of Kakashi’s eight dogs, the two men settled on Kakashi’s couch to eat ramen and watch a movie. The dogs were sprawled around the living room in various places, including the couch once they had finished eating. Kakashi had his feet propped up on the coffee table, looking relaxed. And even though this was his first time in his neighbor's apartment, Iruka felt comfortable and welcomed as he sat at the other end of the couch, cross-legged and the pug named Pakkun in his lap.

Kakashi stretched as the movie credits rolled. “Now, this is how I prefer to spend a rainy day,” he declared. “Well, actually, I prefer to spend rainy days reading in bed, but this was definitely second best.”

“Reading in bed is definitely the best way to spend a rainy day,” Iruka commented.

Kakashi kept the thought to himself not wanting to scare his neighbor who so easily became flustered, but he wanted to say he could think of another way to spend the day in bed that was the best. Instead, he just smiled at Iruka, nodding in agreement. Maybe on another rainy day, when they had known each other longer, he would bring up that idea. For now, he was content just getting to know his cute neighbor better.


End file.
